When love is all you need
by FrancisThirteen
Summary: Cuando el amor es todo lo que necesitan dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, todo el resto desaparece y solo está esa burbuja de amor que a ninguno le gusta romper. One-Shot. Romance. MitsukixChōchō.


**Disclaimer : Los personajes de está historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **When love is all you need**

.

La lluvia caía con fuerza golpeando aquél gran ventanal, el viento resonaba afuera de aquellas gruesas paredes que conformaban ese departamento de soltero en el que dos cuerpos estaban refugiados dentro de una cama espaciosa de sábanas blancas, donde la noche anterior se habían demostrado lo mucho que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sabían que tal vez su padre o el de ella no mirarían con buenos ojos la relación que recientemente llevaban, quizás parecería más que raro el desarrollo de todo aquello, no había visto a nadie nunca tener una relación como la que tenían ellos, o tal vez era porque él no era una persona que estuviera muy pendiente de su alrededor.

Mitsuki podía sentir esa respiración en el cuello mientras esas suaves y delicadas manos lo sujetaban de la cintura, se dio media vuelta con cuidado en el desastre de cama que tenían y la observó dormir. Su cabello castaño rojizo desparramado por la almohada, sus pechos firmes subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración calma, esas facciones que la hacían una mujer muy guapa, una mujer segura de sí misma, una mujer preciosa que estaba dispuesto a amar y adorar toda su vida.

Suavemente se metió debajo de las sabanas y comenzó a besar los morenos muslos de la chica lento y pausado, subiendo mientras no dejaba de besar todo ese trayecto de piel chocolate, depositando besos en su vientre, el esternón, luego cada uno de sus pechos ocasionando que ella soltara placenteros suspiros, los cuales fueron acallados con besos pequeños.

-Mh… Mit-su-ki – Ella había despertado y lo miraba con confusión.

Sus mejillas con un tinte rosado le hacían sonreír, quien iba a pensar que un chico como él iba a terminar tan enamorado como lo estaba en estos momentos. Amaba todo de ella, desde el más recóndito cabello, hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies, la amaba cuando despertaba así en sus brazos, amaba cuando usualmente era tosca con él en especial, la amaba cuando lo besaba como nadie nunca lo había besado, la amaba cuando lloraba contándole cosas que a nadie le contaba, la amaba con sus cicatrices de combate, la amaba cuando se enfadaba, la amaba cuando sonreía, la ama… cuando respira.

-Buenos días… - Ella no lo mira, voltea la cara hacia un lado sonrojada y hace un mohín. El se ríe y la ama más que hace unos segundos atrás – Nunca dejarás de ser tan tierna ¿cierto? –

-¡Ca-callate! Me avergüenzas –

-Mmh… - El comenzó a pensar seriamente – Veamos, estamos en una cama deshecha, ambos desnudos solo con estas sábanas, la noche anterior lo—Una mano tapó su boca.

-¡QUE TE CALLES! – El sonrió ante lo pudorosa que era esa chica y lo distinta que se mostraba cuando no estaban solo ellos dos de ese modo.

-Sigues siendo una dulzura, aunque me digas que me calle – La abrazó y ella no puso objeción – Te amo tanto Chōchō Akimichi, creo que nunca amaré tanto a alguien como te amo a ti – La abrazó con fuerza apegándola a él susurrándole en el oído aquellas palabras que salían de su corazón – Me corrijo, no quiero amar a nadie más que a ti –

Chōchō solo se sonrojó y lo besó, como a él le gusta, pausado, tomándose todos los minutos del mundo para demostrarle ese amor inconmensurable que arremolinaba su corazón y no la dejaba pensar en algo más que no fueran ellos dos juntos.

Él besó su piel, brazos, manos, frente, ojos, nariz, mejillas, labios, cuello, senos, vientre, su intimidad… quedándose durante un tiempo prolongado poniendo atención solo en ese lugar tan oculto y preciado para ella, uno de los tantos lugares que solo le pertenecían a él. Descendió por los muslos, piernas, pies y comprendió que seguramente no habría nada de ella que le quedara por probar. Y le gustaba, ella tan solo es suya.

Se encontró con sus pechos en un atento de hacer lo que siempre hacía antes de hacer lo que estaban por hacer. Como la noche anterior. Y otras veces que se perdían en el calendario.

Pero ella lo detuvo, se acercó a unir sus labios y los tomó con delicadeza, cerró los ojos y lloró mientras lo abrazaba cada vez más contra ella y sus lágrimas se deslizaban por el cuello. Ella no quería separarse de él, y él no lo haría si ella no quería, así que sus labios siguieron unidos en un beso dulce que les tocó hasta la última célula que compone su organismo.

Ese beso dulce quedó en el pasado cuando la morena comenzó a guiar la hombría de Mitsuki hacía su intimidad. El quería profanarle la boca con sus labios, a besos salvajes pero con el amor más puro y longevo. Cuando arremetió dentro de ella en lo más profundo de su ser, un suspiro ahogado salió de ambas gargantas, cuando lo hizo nuevamente un pequeño quejido, cuando lo hizo en repetidas ocasiones tan solo quería acallar todo aquello con sus labios unidos en señal de que eran uno solo.

Ella lloró aún más. Silenciosamente.

Chōchō lo arañó, besó su cuello, lo mordió en medio de la desesperación que notaba que estaba sintiendo. Las estocadas del chico se hicieron ágiles y sincronizadas con las caderas femeninas que intentaban seguirle el ritmo. Esos cabellos celestes fueron tomados entre esas manos femeninas mientras el gruñido de placer salía de sus masculinas cuerdas vocales.

Llegado el momento antes de llegar al clímax, ella se aferró a él como nunca lo había hecho en medio de una relación sexual y unió sus labios a los del chico. Todo terminó en un grito que resonó por todos los que no se oyeron o que fueron acallados por esos labios que siempre sabían que decir y como hacerla sentir. Su espalda arqueada sujeta por el chico mientras él se derramaba dentro de ella y olía su cuello perlado por el sudor, besaba sus labios y la depositaba con delicadeza en la almohada para luego retirarse y abrazarla contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué lloras? – Le habló despacio en el oído con la respiración aún irregular.

-… no te lo diré – Cerró sus ojos un segundo.

-Me preocupo, pienso que te hago daño – Expresó él poniendo sus labios en la frente femenina depositando caricias llenas de amor.

-... Siento que soy muy feliz contigo… y que no quiero que esto se acabe nunca – Él se posicionó encima de ella y la observó fijo a los ojos.

-Esto no se va a acabar… - Tomó una de sus manos acariciando el dorso de esta –… Que no vuelva a pasar por tu cabeza. Yo me quedaré siempre contigo –

-Te amo… no quiero perderte nunca –

-No me perderás Chōchō, eso no pasará nunca, tendrán que matarme primero – Ella se recostó sobre él escuchando su corazón latir – Te amo –

La chica cerró los ojos y durmió. Mitsuki vio el reloj… apenas las diez de la mañana del día domingo. Tenían todo el día para ellos.

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó como el más terrenal recordatorio dentro de esa fantasía de amor que vivían en aquella habitación completamente blanca y de techo alto. Ambos estaban despiertos besándose abrazados aún.

Él no quería salir de ese sueño verdadero de estar así con ella. Con mucho esfuerzo salió de la cama y tomó su ropa interior, se colocó el pantalón holgado que estaba tirado sobre una silla.

Fue a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió no encontró a una persona más inesperada e inoportuna que a Shikamaru Nara, el consejero del Hokage, el padre de su amigo y una de las personas que además protegía a Chōchō, como si fuera su propia hija.

-¡Oh!, ¿te desperté? –

-Un poco – El peliceleste no demostró signo alguno de nerviosismo al hablarle al hombre.

-Bueno solo quería pasar a saludar, y a decirte que sería bueno que te pasaras por nuestra casa esta noche, tú sabes, el cumpleaños de Shikadai, eres uno de sus amigos más cercanos y como Inojin anda de misión, no creo que logre llegar esta noche. Entonces necesito un refuerzo, tu entiendes, esas cosas problemáticas – Él joven no pudo evitar reír un poco. Risa que se escuchó hasta la habitación donde yacía la chica.

-No lo dude, ahí estaré –

 _-¡Mitsu! ¿Con quién hablas? –_

Por un momento Mitsuki sudó frío pero decidió mantener su fachada tranquila al notar que el Nara mayor no había cambiado de expresión y solo alzó una ceja.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas con una chica – Comentó el Nara rascándose la nuca y sonriéndole de lado.

-No se preocupe – En esos momentos Mitsuki rogaba porque a Chōchō no se le ocurriera salir de la cama e ir a ver quien estaba hablando con él tan animadamente.

-Bueno, no te quito más tiempo, me iré, recuérdalo ¿sí? – El asintió, mientras veía al hombre marcharse.

-Vaya con cuidado – Educadamente se despidió.

-¡Hey! Mitsuki… - Se dio media vuelta y le dio una sonrisa muy extraña – Recuérdale a Chōchō también, y dale mis saludos ¿sí? – Ya encontraba muy raro que Shikamaru el prodigio no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su ahijada estaba ahí dentro en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama.

-Le-le diré… a-dios –

Mitsuki recogió la leche que estaba al lado de su puerta de entrada y cerró rápidamente. Suspiró y sabía que tenía los días contados para decirle al padre de su novia que su hija estaba con él hacia ya varios meses. Se aproximó a la cocina aprovechando el estar levantado y colocó el agua a calentar.

A la cocina entró una sigilosa morena vistiendo una camisa blanca masculina sobre su cuerpo que le cubría lo justo y necesario. Sus brazos se abrazaron a la cintura de Mitsuki mientras ella respiraba su aroma y le daba ligeros besos en su espalda desnuda.

-Te amo – Le susurró soltando un prologado suspiro.

-Yo también – Comentó él dándose la vuelta y atrapándola en sus brazos – Adivina que… -

-¿Qué? – Continuó recostada en su pecho con los ojos completamente cerrados escuchando esos latidos de aquel corazón que le pertenecía completamente.

-Le diré a tu padre que estamos saliendo – Ella lo dejó de abrazar y lo observó.

-¿Por qué? – Su mirada era de confusión.

-Digamos que tu tío Shikamaru te acaba de mandar saludos –

-Era él… - El chico asintió sonriéndole mientras ella se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

-Y dijo que no te olvidaras del cumpleaños de Shikadai – Ella lo miró enojada y le golpeo el estomago -Hey ouch, nena, golpeas fuerte.

El muchacho la tomó desprevenida y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, que sabían que eran su debilidad más oculta.

-No, no, no, Mitsuki, ¡NO! – La chica estaba divertida mientras él se acercaba acechándola.

La tomó con fuerza por la cintura levantándola por detrás mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba mientras reía, claramente una mezcla extraña de emociones que a él le parecían muy fascinantes. Lentamente comenzó a darle besos en el cuello mientras sus cosquillas se desvanecían y ella se relajaba en sus brazos para inmediatamente quedar frente a frente y enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello devolviéndole el beso con fervor.

Lo degustó mientras este la subía a la encimera, y ella con uno de sus pies bajaba sus pantalones sonriendo en sus labios, para continuar besándolo con amor, y suspiros que completaban aquellos momentos perfectos e inolvidables que solo se construían cuando ambos estaban juntos, solos, alejados de todos, en su mundo de caricias llenas de devoción y entrega. Las manos masculinas comenzaron a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de aquella camisa que a él nunca jamás le podría quedar mejor que a ella.

Abrió el botón que lo conducía a esos montículos chocolate…

Una tapa voló por los aires casi golpeándolo en la cabeza.

El sonido de esa tapa volar los asustó y los dejó de piedra.

El agua había hervido.

* * *

 **Hola, no recuerdo porque comencé a hacer esto, solo fue que me gustó mucho escribirlo y lo encontré super romántico cuando lo leí luego de terminarlo.**

 **Saludos a todos los que leen. Autores y guests :)**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **-Se despide, Fran.**


End file.
